Another Side of You
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Songfic PostDemon Dean tries to make Autumn believe that the new her is just as much the woman he’s in love with at the hunter he met in that grungy little bar.


**Title: Another Side of You**

** Date: October , 2007**

** Summary: PostDemon Dean tries to make Autumn believe that the new her is just as much the woman he's in love with at the hunter he met in that grungy little bar.**

** Song: Another Side of You by Joe Nichols**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Another Side of You or Joe Nichols if I did can you imagine the fun I'd have?**

** A/N: Just so you know this is going to be sappy fluffy garbage. But its been plaguing me for days and I finally had time to set down and write it out. R&R guys you know I live off your reviews and my block has kept me under stocked with them.**

Dean dropped onto the couch, he had a no more than a hour until she returned home and in that hour he had to figure it out. How he'd forgotten something as important as their anniversary was beyond him. Autumn wasn't the type to scribble it down on every calendar that came within her reach but the date was marked with a simple heart around the little 10. They couldn't be sure of the actual date as hunting had rarely given them time to note personal events, but she refused to choose a date anywhere in February and they knew it was between New Years and Valentines.  
"Kay what do we do?" he asked his only daughter still at home. She looked at him over the top of her book.  
"Mommy doesn't like a fuss," she reminded him. "She said she'd be happy with her favorite flowers and a few minutes just the two of you." Kayla practically beamed at him. Of the three girls she'd been the first to start referring to Autumn as Mommy instead of Aunt Autumn and while he couldn't really wait he was hardly pushing the girls to call him Daddy. They had their entire lives to come anywhere with in spitting range of that.  
"Riiiight," he sighed. Of course Kendra had her indoor soccer tonight and Kelly was in ballet. He had to wonder what had happened to the girl he'd come here with, the one who could cuss without a flustered blush or balance a checkbook while carrying on a conversation about exorcism. Now it seemed like Autumn had all she could take keeping her head on straight. "I'm going to go see if we still have any of that pie left, you want anything?" He asked standing to head for the kitchen. Kayla toyed with the question a moment, before shrugging.  
"The radio would be nice, if you're not going to be in the room." He turned the radio on as he left. She never had come around to being alone anything that tricked her mind into believe she wasn't alone worked wonders. As soon as Joe Nichols started singing he knew what he was going to do, he fished the milk out of the fridge and reached for the phone. It took less than ten minutes to set the whole thing up.

"Girls! No running! Kelly tights off before you put a run in them. Kayla your teacher called while I was out, she said you made the spelling bee? Baby why didn't you tell me?" Autumn was going before she hit the door. Kelly and Kendra were arguing as they ran in the house and Kayla was in her usual chair pouring over Little Women, hardly in second grade and the girl was trying to read a book even her mother hadn't made it through until she was in her early twenties.  
"Its stupid. They just make me stand on a stage and spell," Kayla shrugged. "Kel, Kenny, come on I want to show you something I found." she was off after her sisters headed up to their rooms.  
"Dean, baby?" she called coming to the kitchen where he had her favorite flowers in a vase on the table. "Oooooh" she dropped everything on the nearest counter and moved to burry her face in them.  
"Lilacs right?" he asked stepping out of the laundry room where, horror of all horrors he was retreating stains on the girls clothes.  
"Yeah, how'd you remember?" she asked throwing her arms around him. Dean crushed her to him kissing the top of her head.  
"Its my job, Aut."  
"Speaking of jobs, I've got a mountain of work to do. Why did I agree to being editor?" she was gone from his arms as quickly as she'd run into them running her fingers through her hair as she stared at the cabinets that needed replacing trying to find something to make for dinner. "What are you in the mood for?"  
"Don't worry about it, go upstairs take a bath, not one of those ten minute showers. I want you to go soak. I'll take care of dinner," he shooed her away.

"Really?" Kelly giggled bouncing on Kayla's bed. Kendra rolled her eyes and caught the ball on her knee again.  
"No, she thought she'd lie to us. Of course, Lee!"  
"Isn't he sweet?" Kayla asked flopping across her bed to stare at the ceiling.  
"Think he'll marry her?" Kelly asked excitedly.  
"What time is Teenie coming?" Kendra asked avoiding the question.  
"She should be here soon, Dean said she would be here right after you guys." As if on cue the doorbell rang and the identical triplets tore off down stairs. Teenie was hugging Dean when they made it the living room.  
"There's my girls!" she turned to catch Kelly as she jumped for her aunt. "I've got a surprise for you in my car want to go check it out?" With a cheer the three ran out front to the El Comino waiting.  
"You sure you can pull this off?" she asked when they were safely out of hearing range.  
"Yeah, bedtime is eight, dinners in the oven. Check Kendra's math she's been trying to not do it, and Kelly has show and tell tomorrow make sure she has whatever she's taking with her book bag. Kayla made the spelling bee but says she's not going to be in it," Dean rattled off what he needed to for the girls care for one night.  
"You want me to talk to her?" Teenie asked peeking out the window to watch the girls. Will was now chasing them around the tree in the front yard with the tire swing.  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
"Nope, what's the favorite aunt good for?"  
"Dean, whose here?" Autumn was coming down the hall wrapped in a bathrobe her auburn hair up in a towel. "Teenie? Is everything okay?" she went from mild curiosity to panic in the blink of an eye.  
"I'm good, now you go get dressed. Dean didn't go to all this trouble for you to worry." Autumn eyed him before obeying her sister's orders. "I'll go with her make sure she doesn't overdress." Athena winked.  
"Will, you want to help me get the Mustang out?" he called stepping outside. Will swung Kayla to the ground and came running.  
"Sure, so this is your idea of a big anniversary? Two years in normalcy and you go lame ass? I expected more from the great Dean Winchester."  
"Just shut up and help me roll Scarlet out." The two men rolled the car out of the garage and pulled its cover off tossing it in the back of the minivan.  
"Okay so now are you going to tell me what is going on?" Autumn asked coming out in her worn out blue jeans that now fit looked like they'd been painted on, and one of his flannels over a Zeplin T-shirt. Her hair had been blown dry and hung loose around her shoulders. "Dork?" she prompted.  
"Happy Anniversary?"  
"Babe, what are you talking about that was yesterday." Will elbowed him chuckling and Dean slugged him back.  
"All the more reason for you and I to do something. Come on Teenie has Will and the girls for the night, what do you say we take ole Scarlet out for a run. You haven't had her out at all since John" he trailed off. John had cancer and they had to have him putdown. He was buried at the Resort a hour and a half away from their home but that had been where he was happiest when he couldn't be with his family so that's where the girls wanted him buried.  
"You're right." She nodded firmly. "Girls don't give Teenie any trouble okay and try to keep Uncle Will in line. I know it's a huge job but I think you three can handle it." Will made an indignant sound that had the triplets giggling. Dean threw her the keys and climbed in the passenger seat.

They drove around town for hours just the two of them the way it used to be before Autumn pulled in the local make-out hotspot which was dead on a Tuesday night. She shut off the engine and climbed out to sit on the hood. Dean followed suit not before slipping the CD he'd run out to buy in. There wasn't a lot of though that went into tonight. What Autumn wanted and needed were simple and just about the same. He hit play and crawled up next to her.  
"You know you didn't have to do this," she told him leaning her head onto his shoulder as they laid back watching the stars.  
"Yeah, I did Autty." The little used nickname was like throwing gas on a fire and she rolled over to kiss him. Pinning him to the windshield and thoroughly catching him off guard. He returned the kiss with just as much passion but pulled back after only seconds. "What? Something wrong?"  
"Hell yeah, you're going to make us miss it."  
"Miss what?" and then the track picked up. She held her breath, legs bent behind her as she sat starring at him. The words that he could never find sank in and tears sprang to her eyes. Dean brushed them away and she cracked a smile nuzzling her face into his hand.

**Well you rolled out of bed and stubbed your toe  
And I heard you almost cuss  
And I fought back the urge to laugh  
Just listen to you fuss  
Then you overdid the coffee  
Couldn't get your hair just right  
When I smiled and said good morning  
You looked mad enough to fight**

**Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in a love with too**

**Yeah that mini van is a far cry  
From the sports car in your dreams  
And that dead end job  
Is pushin back vacation more it seems  
You got soccer at 4:30  
And ballet class by 5:00  
Then I call you talkin' flirty  
You ask have I lost my mind**

**Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
When you lay down in my arms  
Let go of all that stress**

**Whisper honey I love you  
With your head on my chest  
When the world's strongest woman is my lady  
When the day is through  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too**

**If I had to do the things you do  
Well I'd just lose my mind  
Somehow you get up by 8:00  
And settle down by nine  
And I hear you down the hallway  
As you're layin' down to sleep  
And pray the good lord watches over them for you and me**

**Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too**


End file.
